


Pink

by GayPrinces



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrinces/pseuds/GayPrinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff’s impossibly pink lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

There is one and a million things that Craig Pelton would like to do to Jeff’s impossibly pink, heart-shaped mouth, for example:  
Feed it strawberries as sweet as his lips must taste;  
Crush his own against his, violently, sloppily and very wet; Kiss it softly, tenderly, barely, chastely, and smile against it;  
And, obviously, put his cock in it.


End file.
